Sealing Stone
by LittlepurpleSparrow
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery take a trip to Australia for a new case and get more than they bargained for. Contains: Ganith, OC/OC, Valkyrie/OC, China/OC
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie landed a kick in Joey Scain's jaw. The little man's head ricocheted off the brick wall and he slumped to the ground, his head resting on his chest.

Valkyrie hated Scain, he was like one of those shady car salesmen that sold dodgy cars to unsuspicious people. She hated him for another reason too. He had tried to blow up her house with Alice and her parents _inside._

She watched the unconscious man, waiting for him to spring back up as she had recently discovered he had a habit to do. When she realised that he was actually not going to get back up she felt like doing a happy dance instead she allowed a small smile to spread across her lips.

Her gloating was interrupted by Skulduggery's grunts as he fended off Scain's comrades, Glora Skull and Tirr Hay. She bounded over to them as they attempted to use planks and crowbars to fracture Skulduggery's arm.

"Hello?" Valkyrie said waving her hand

They ignored her and continued bashing Skulduggery.

"Excuse me? That's my partner you're bashing." She flung her arms wide and a wave of shadows took Skull and Hay off their feet.

She helped Skulduggery up and walked over to Skull and elbowed her in the side of the head, she collapsed and didn't get back up. That was easy. Hay was on his feet now, he gave off the aura that he thought he was a better fighter that he actually was. He ran at her and she stepped to the side, sticking her foot out and he went sprawling onto the concrete, head first and didn't get up.

"Can we go home now?" she asked Skulduggery as he rubbed his arm.

"Indeed we can," he replied

Valkyrie spent most of the car ride home sleeping and only woke after they got into Haggard. Skulduggery dropped her off at her house and she waved goodbye to the Bentley as it drove away.

She used the air to propel herself up to her window and climbed through. Her reflection was in bed and it sat up when she tripped over a box of textbooks.

"You aced your maths test," it said smiling

"Thanks," Valkyrie replied smiling back "Where's mum and dad?"

"Your parents are already in bed. Are you ready to resume your life?"

"Ok, thanks."

The reflection walked over to the mirror and waited patiently while Valkyrie changed into a T-shirt and jeans. When she was done she tapped the mirror and a day's worth of memories flowed into her head, finding their place among her other memories.

She sat on her bed, just enjoying the peace before her stomach interrupted her little moment. She tiptoed down the stairs, being careful not to wake her parents and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the bread out of the pantry and put it in the toaster. When it popped up she buttered it with jam and took it up to her room, again treading lightly.

Valkyrie finished her jam toast and got dressed into an old football jersey that ended in the middle of her thighs. She hopped into bed and pulled the blankets up around her, in a warm protective barrier. She was asleep within five minutes.

xXx

The next morning came and her reflection went to school but Valkyrie stayed in bed. She wondered what Tanith was doing. She was probably doing something more fun than lying in bed. On second thought she probably _was_ lying in bed knowing Tanith.

There was a tapping at her window and Valkyrie wrapped the sheet around herself. She looked out the window to see Skulduggery and unlocked the little silver bolt on the side of the pane.

"Guess what." Skulduggery said climbing in

"What?" Valkyrie replied hopping back into bed where it was warm and her toes wouldn't freeze off

"We have a new case."

She smiled, "'Bout time." She said nodding

"I agree the cases we've been getting lately are of no challenge at all and are rather dull besides I think you'll like this case particularly."

"Hmm?"

"We're going to Australia."

Valkyrie sat bolt upright "Australia?"

"Yes my dear Valkyrie."

"It's like summer there right? Like warm?"

"It is indeed."

"Hell yeah!" she went to jump out of bed but remembered that her football jersey had probably ridden all the way up to her belly button. So she wrapped the sheet around herself once again.

"Do you need help packing?" skulduggery asked as she scanned the clothes in her wardrobe

"No," she replied not looking at him "I think I'm capable of picking my clothes, how long are we going to be away for and when are we leaving?"

"At most two weeks and our plane leaves in an hour."

This was going to be difficult "Okay then, can you fix me breakfast?"

"Of course dear Valkyrie."

He walked out the door and she pulled a robe over the jersey. "I'll be in the shower, okay?" she called down over the railing.

"Yes, by the way, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know, surprise me." She called before closing the bathroom door

Valkyrie washed her hair with the shampoo and conditioner that smelled like coconuts and honey. She stepped out into the crisp air and shivered over to her robe. Wrapping her hair in a towel she walked out onto the landing, the air smelt like bacon. _Yum_ Valkyrie thought as she walked into the room.

She grabbed the black clothes out of her wardrobe and pulled them on before bounding down the stairs without even drying herself properly, the bacon just smelt _so_ good.

"Your hair's wet." Skulduggery said

"No kidding, the bacon smelt so good I didn't even try to dry it."

"Would you like me to dry it?"

"If you could,"

Skulduggery raised his hand and she felt the water rise off her head.

Valkyrie's stomach grumbled "Where's my food?" she asked walking over to Skulduggery

"Be patient Valkyrie,"

"You just said that to the most impatient person in the world,"

"Well then preoccupy yourself by doing something useful, like packing, we have half an hour left."

"Fine." Valkyrie huffed as she walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

She opened the door but instead of walking in she stood there in horror.

Blood seeped in through the windows and down the walls covering her bedroom in a thick layer of dark, red blood. It seeped onto the floor, soaking into her carpet. She gasped and cried out as she slipped in the blood and landed in her room, she screamed for Skulduggery but the door closed. She heard his fists hitting the wooden door and his shouts from behind it even though she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Valkyrie curled up into a ball and watched the wall as the blood moved as though someone was running their finger through it to create words. She watched as the invisible finger scrawled on the wall, it made a few corrections and then stopped writing. _Beware Cain, your time is on its way x. _Valkyrie screamed again and Skulduggery burst through the door, his gun in his hand.

"Valkyrie what's wrong?" he asked gently as she started sobbing

"Can't you see it?"

He pulled her onto the blood soaked bed, wrapping his bony arms around her. "See what? Valkyrie speak to me."

She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head into his chest. She looked up again but the blood was gone, disappeared completely, not even a stain.

"I've gone mad." She breathed

"What are you talking about? Speak to me." He said, urgency in his voice

"I've gone mad." She said again

"Valkyrie what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"There was blood everywhere, like everywhere, on the walls, floor, and my bed. Everywhere!"

"Scain," Skulduggery muttered

"What?"

"It's how that cold-blooded bitch scares her victims,"

"Who?"

"Her name's Piere Scain she's a serial killer with a special power that allows her to send her victims mad before she kills them, a truly individual means of torture and a dear friend of mine was murdered by that monstrosity."

"So we take her down then, slap some shackles on her and throw her in a cage with a caution sign tattooed on her forehead."

"We have another case to deal with Valkyrie."

"What? So you're just going to let me be killed by a madwoman?"

"No but we have to get the case we've been assigned to solved first, then we take her down. Besides she's and Australian and is still living in Australia maybe we could just _bump_ into her accidentally."

"Yeah, completely out of coincidence."

Valkyrie ate her breakfast of bacon and orange juice and packed, with the assistance of Skulduggery. They left five minutes early.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie had been on a plane twice before with Skulduggery and both those times she did not, under any circumstances, want to go. This time was different. She was practically bouncing around the airport as Skulduggery pretended not to know who she was.

"Skulduggery?" she said to him as he read a newspaper

"Yes Valkyrie?"

"I'm just going to grab a coffee, okay?"

"Okay but if you want my opinion you don't need coffee."

She grinned "Then it's a good thing I don't want your opinion."

He sighed and went back to his paper as she walked away to find a coffee shop. The place was teeming with people wheeling their little suitcases along behind them. She found a cute little place with warm lighting and a happy family eating in the corner.

"Hello!" the girl at the counter said with a fake grin plastered onto her face

"Hi," Valkyrie responded "Can I have a large cappuccino please?"

"Large cap." The girl repeated to herself while scrawling on a piece of paper "Is that all for today?"

"Yes thanks,"

Valkyrie payed and went to sit down at a table. She waited and watched the girl make her coffee, it was obvious she's been doing it for years. Valkyrie wondered how much that kind of job payed.

"Ready!" the girl called to her and Valkyrie got up

She made her way to the counter before bumping into a tall, strong man with blonde hair.

"Sorry..." she started

"Beware Cain," he said his eyes cast downwards "Your time is on its way."

She blinked and then he was gone, just like the blood. Not even a trace.

"Thank you." She stammered as she took the coffee from the girl

Valkyrie walked quickly back to Skulduggery. She told him about the man but all he could do was shake his head and make promises that he would be there next time. It wasn't like they could track down someone that can disappear and may very well not even exist.

They boarded their plane half an hour later.

xXx

When they arrived the sun was beating down on Sydney and everyone seemed more lively, even Skulduggery.

They went through customs and Valkyrie smiled at the little beagle that came over to her bag to sniff it. It was midday when they left for their hotel.

As Valkyrie stepped outside she realised how hot it actually was. The sun beat down on her face causing her to break a sweat before they even got to the rental car.

Wait.

Rental car.

Valkyrie grimaced when she saw the bright orange vehicle.

"Next time I choose the rental car." She told Skulduggery through gritted teeth

"What's wrong with this one?"

"You may not have eyes but I know you can see, I'm starting to think you do this to me on purpose."

"Do what to you? At least no one you know will see you."

She took a moment to glare at Skulduggery's head while he put their bags in the back of the hideous car. He was wearing his facade as he had been doing all day and his eyes were a pale blue, his hair sleek and black.

Valkyrie got in the orange car she couldn't think of a better description of the car than a bright, shiny orange beast. She hated it.

Skulduggery drove while Valkyrie sulked and they arrived at their hotel, _The Exquisite _it was called. The building was huge and modern, towering over the other buildings. This place was bigger than any of the hotels Valkyrie had seen in Dublin.

"This is where we're staying?" Valkyrie asked unsurely

"Us and a few other sorcerers,"

"Anyone we know?"

"Tanith could possibly be here," Skulduggery answered "It's mostly European sorcerers staying in this hotel."

"Tanith? Really?" Valkyrie was suddenly excited to see her friend

"They wanted her to come but I'm not sure if she will be staying in this hotel or if she will even have time to come at all."

Valkyrie's heart fell a little bit so she changed the subject "Why are we here anyway?" she asked

"I'm not sure," he replied

"So someone asked you to catch a plane to Australia and you happily obliged without any questions?"

"I was getting tired of the rain raining on my hat."

"Makes sense," Valkyrie said smiling to herself

They drove down into the underground car park where the orange beast could not be seen by most. After they had found a park they unloaded their suitcases and walked over to an elevator.

The elevator opened and a couple wearing matching shirts smiled at them, Valkyrie smiled back and Skulduggery nodded to them. Once in the elevator Skulduggery pressed the button with a 'G' on it, the doors closed and the elevator started moving.

When they got into the lobby and a woman with a happy smile greeted them.

"Hello," she said "Are you here to check in?"

"Yes thank you." Skulduggery replied

"You can check in just over there," she said directing them towards a desk with a blonde woman behind it.

"Thank you." Skulduggery said again as they walked towards the desk.

"Name?" the woman behind the desk asked

"Pleasant," Skulduggery said "Skulduggery Pleasant."

"Interesting name," the woman mumbled as she scanned her computer screen

"Yes, I know."

"Aha!" she exclaimed as though she hadn't actually expected to find Skulduggery's name "Here it is, room 1124."

She handed them each a key card and smiled as they walked back towards the elevators.

When they reached their room Valkyrie burst in, checking everything. She checked the bedroom first, the one bedroom, Skulduggery didn't need sleep. The bed was massive and there was a little chocolate on her pillow as well as a neatly folded towel with a little soap placed on the end of the bed.

She walked out onto the adjoining balcony and looked down onto the streets below, a crazy bicyclist sped past, knocking over pedestrians. Valkyrie felt like spitting on him but she would miss, she knew that.

The living room had two large couches and a smaller lazyboy as well as a huge flat-screen TV.

"This is awesome," she told him as he flicked through a book

He gave a little chuckle "You're like a three-year old on Christmas,"

"Well, I'm going to unpack." She said turning on her heel towards her suitcases before there was a knock at the door. She looked at Skulduggery who simply pointed at the door without looking up.

Valkyrie walked opened the door and a woman with tousled blonde hair stood there, she was dressed in leather and had a cheeky smile on her face.

"Hey Val," she said

"Tanith!" Valkyrie exclaimed jumping to hug her and knocking them both over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**New character! :D This is because I haven't written all week so I decided to put two chapters in the one day. Well, enjoy!**_

Cali Brooks opened her eyes.

She looked around her dark bedroom, her gaze shifting from one object to another. Her eyes locked on a figure facing away from her at the end of her bed. It was hunched over unnaturally, like it had been hit by a car or maybe a truck and its breathing was shallow. It looked something like a hairless dog mixed with an old man. Cali felt a little sympathy for it, it didn't look healthy she wanted to help it but her natural instinct told her to stay away.

Then it turned, it looked dead into Cali's eyes and in a millisecond it was scrambling onto her bed. She pulled her legs up to her chest and sat up. Its face was inches away from hers, she looked into its hollow eyes filled with terror. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Cali realised she was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_We know what you are _she heard in her mind _we_ _are coming for you. You will burn._ The voice became a hundred chanting voices _Death is near girl. Death is near girl. Death is near girl. _

The creature hissed a noise and scrambled off her bed. For the first time Cali saw it in the light of her window, it was covered in blood and its skin was charred, in some places to the bone. Then she looked at its hands, it had long, jagged claws that glistened with red blood. It looked at her once more and left through the door. She heard the front door open and then close and it was gone.

Cali turned her lamp on and sat on her bed with her back facing the wall. She heard a noise outside her bedroom window and saw the shadow of the creature in the moonlight. Her small frame racked with tearless sobs as she watched it stalk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyrie was making a pot of tea for herself and Tanith when there was a knock at the door, Tanith walked over to answer it.

"Ah Tanith," said a high-pitched man's voice "How are we? Still a little ticked off about last time we met?"

Tanith started hurling every insult in her vocabulary at the man behind the door. Suddenly Skulduggery was up and dragging Tanith away from the door, "Can I just hit him a little bit? Please Skulduggery!" pleaded Tanith as she tried to struggle free

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery said coolly "Get this crazy woman out of here,"

Valkyrie nodded and took Tanith's arm, dragging her into the bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Valkyrie asked Tanith after they were safely locked in the bedroom

"I owe that little prick a punch in the face,"

"Why?"

Tanith's hair was ruffled up around her face, creating a highly intimidating mane.

"Because he's a dumb, stuck-up, prick."

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow "I'm sensing you don't like him much, what's his name?"

"Pane Leeotard,"

"Leotard? Like the tights?"

"Pretty much, spelt a bit different though,"

Valkyrie burst out laughing "Tanith, honey, you don't need to hit him he's already got it in for himself."

Tanith started laughing too and soon they were in a fit of giggles and gasps.

Skulduggery stalked in "Tanith," he said his voice cold and stern "Were you trying to get arrested?"

"Aw! Val you were right, he does care!" Tanith cooed

Skulduggery sighed and rubbed his skull "I know you're not the brightest but let me get this through your thick head, he could have you arrested and sent on some crazy mission in the middle of nowhere with no food or water, you would die Tanith."

"Sorry," Tanith murmured

"We leave for the debrief in twenty minutes, be ready" and with that he stalked out

xXx

When they pulled up to the Australian Sanctuary Pane Leeotard was there to greet them. Valkyrie grabbed Tanith's hand and squeezed when she saw the look of disgust on her friend's face.

"Tanith," Leeotard said curtly "It's a pleasure as always."

Skulduggery grabbed Tanith's arm and dragged her down the hall. Valkyrie looked in wonder at the aboriginal paintings covering the walls of the sanctuary. She followed Skulduggery into a large hall where three people sat on pedestals looking down on them. The one in the middle was a heavily muscled, dark-skinned man. To his left was a pale woman who appeared to be in her late forties although Valkyrie knew better, she had big earrings and long orange hair. To his right was a dark-skinned woman, she was young and beautiful, her long hair cascading onto the floor.

A small mousey woman stepped forward to attack. "Step down Miare," the heavily muscled, dark-skinned man instructed "They are our guests."

Miare bowed and sunk back into the shadows. Valkyrie noticed a large rat crawl onto the small woman's shoulder and shuddered inwardly.

The man gestured to some seats around the edge of the room "Please take a seat,"

"Behave," Skulduggery murmured into Tanith's ear before letting go of her arm

"Of course love," she replied smiling

Valkyrie looked back to where Miare was. She was gone.

"Looking for me?" came a voice next Valkyrie's ear and she sprung up

Miare stood there, a grin on her face, the rat looked amused.

"What the hell?" Valkyrie asked glaring at Miare

Miare just kept grinning and walked away to take her place near the door.

Valkyrie looked around the room. People were steadily flowing through the door, taking their seats around the room. When it seemed all the seats were filled the woman to the left of the middle man stood.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why we asked you to travel here today, I'm afraid I bring bad news, the Kesl have awoken from the underworld."

Murmurs erupted from the crowd. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, he was tense and unmoving.

A girl with curly brown hair stood up, she couldn't be older that fifteen. "Then we track down the Kesl and beat the living hell out of them."

More gasps and murmurs from around the room but Valkyrie smiled. She heard Skulduggery give a pained gasp and she looked at him. He was shaking wildly.

"Skuld..." Valkyrie started

"Hush Valkyrie," he responded and she did as she was told

Another man stood up "What's this child doing here? She's too young to understand this!"

"Want to fight me?" the girl spat, her gaze deadly

"You know very well that Beu Flitter is a well-respected member of the community and deserves to be here as much as anyone else." The woman on the pedestal said

"That doesn't make her any less of a child." The man snapped, some people agreed others shook their heads.

The girl named Beu looked like she could rip the man's head right off his shoulders here and now "Do not," she said "Call me a child."

"What are you going to do, child." He said, proud of his comeback

Beu roared, her body shook with rage and her limbs changed shape. The bones in her arms snapped back and then forward again as did her legs, a snout grew from her face. More bones snapped and contorted before grey fur pushed its way through her skin. The once girl was now a large, grey wolf.

The Beu-wolf lunged for the man, jaws snapping. He pushed the air but the wolf pushed through it continuing its hunt. He threw fire but the flames glided over the wolf's fur.

The Beu-wolf pinned the man down to the ground snarling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He whimpered "You're not a child! You're definitely not a child."

The Beu-wolf seemed content with this answer and stepped off the snivelling man who scrambled away as quick as his legs could carry him. Skulduggery got up, taking his coat off as the Beu-wolf's bones snapped and contorted, bending back to a human form.

Soon there was an almost naked girl curled into a ball on the floor. Skulduggery put his jacket over the shivering girl. She looked up at him, her big puppy-dog eyes looking into his empty eye sockets, before accepting the jacket. She stood up, her body pressed against his while she did up the jacket. The jacket hung loosely off her small form. It went almost down to her knees in length because Skulduggery was so tall.

He said something to her while she was doing up the buttons and her head shot straight up to meet his gaze once more. She said something and then he nodded. After a moment she wrapped her arms around his neck in a massive hug that almost knocked Skulduggery over before he hugged her back.

Beu didn't let go as he tried to walk back over to a very confused looking Valkyrie.

"Friends?" Valkyrie asked when Skulduggery finally got back to his seat

"You know how I told you about that dear friend of mine who was killed by Scain?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this is it,"

Beu looked up at Skulduggery "It?" she growled

"Well you're hardly a she are you? You're a morph."

"Well my base form is a she making me a she."

Valkyrie arched an eyebrow "Morph?"

"She can change shape." Skulduggery explained brushing himself off after Beu let go

"Cool," Valkyrie murmured

"But I don't very often because I could get stuck as an animal."

The beautiful dark-skinned woman raised her hands "Quiet please!" she shouted and everyone piped down "Now as you all know we have an issue with the Kesl. We also do not know for certain what the Kesl look like but we can be certain that they are dangerous and will kill you without hesitation."

The dark-skinned man in the middle spoke now "So we are not going to force you to help, we are going to give you a choice. Please stand if you wish to help and remain seated if you do not."

A little more than half the room stood Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Beu and Tanith included.

"For all those sitting," the dark-skinned man said "Thank you for attending you may leave now."

The remaining people listened to the debrief. Valkyrie wasn't paying much attention to what was being said, she had Skulduggery for that. Instead she looked at Beu, the girl's pretty, brown, curls bounced around her shoulders when she moved. Valkyrie looked at her arms and neck, they were covered in little white scars, barely noticeable but there.

She yawned and rested her head on Tanith's shoulder who in return rested her head on Valkyrie's.

The two girls were asleep when Beu pulled their chairs out from underneath them.

Tanith and Valkyrie looked at the little girl with death in their eyes. She just giggled and pointed at Skulduggery "He said I could do it!" she laughed

"He what?" said Valkyrie redirecting her death stare to Skulduggery

"I wonder how hard bones are to pull apart Val, I guess we'll soon find out, aye?" Tanith growled

"We will indeed," Valkyrie replied stalking out of the room followed by Tanith

They both hopped into the Bentley and Tanith grinned at Valkyrie before turning on the radio. She found the station she wanted at sat back in her seat.

Obnoxious pop music blared from the speakers. Skulduggery would hate it. Valkyrie smiled an evil smile.

When Skulduggery hopped in the car Valkyrie saw him recoil a little bit at the sound of the music. He went to change the station.

"Touch it and die." Growled Tanith and Valkyrie nodded

Skulduggery looked to Beu for help but she just shook her head sadly.

He sighed and started the car.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long time since Piere Scain had this much fun. She stood on the roof of a random shop, maybe a coffee shop. She couldn't remember.

Scain did feel like a coffee though but she knew this wasn't a time to indulge in luxuries. She had things to do. Things that had taken years to plan but now they were all coming together. Piece by piece. Each fitting into their space in the jigsaw puzzle. Soon she would have the powers of those children. Each child shall die at her hand and their powers will flow into hers.

She smiled at the thought, it was a good thought.

She sat on the ground, cross-legged, and concentrated. It was time to mess with the Cain girl a little more.

xXx

Valkyrie yawed as Skulduggery drove through the streets of Sydney towards their hotel. Tanith was in the back with Beu. Her phone buzzed and she touched the screen before putting it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie? Is that you?" Came a panicked voice

"Yes. Dad? What's going on?"

A shriek of pain and misery blasted Valkyrie's ears. _Alice_.

"No!" she heard her dad call "Leave her! No!"

Valkyrie could her mum sobbing in the background "My baby, my baby."

She heard her mum scream and then a gurgling sound before a quiet thump. Alice was dead, her mum was dead. Valkyrie screamed into the phone "No! Leave him! Please leave him!"

Beu seemed to be in pain, curled up in the back seat.

She heard the phone be picked up. "Hello Stephanie, hang on I'll just put your father on."

"Stephanie?" came her father's voice

"Yes dad, it's me."

"I love you so much, never forget that and your mother too, she loved you more than anything. Even Alice, you were her superhero. Thankyou for being an amazing daughter Stepha..." her dad was cut off by a gurgling sound and she knew his throat had been cut.

"You bastard!" Valkyrie screamed into the phone

"Aye," the voice said, he had a strong English accent "Manners girl, manners" and with that he hung up.

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie breathed tears streaming down her face

"Valkyrie who was it? What's wrong?" He replied, panic in his voice

"My family's dead."

"Oh dear god, Valkyrie what..."

"They aren't dead." Beu interrupted

Valkyrie looked at her "Yes they are I heard them all die."

"It's Scain, I could feel her."

"But..."

"Call your mother."

Valkyrie dialled her mother. After three rings her mother's cheery voice answered the phone "Hello love." She said

"Oh my god mum, thank goodness."

"What's wrong sweety?"

Valkyrie suddenly realised what she had said, "Ugh, I've been trying to call you for ages, you didn't pick up."

Her mother laughed "I don't know how to work this silly thing, do you need something?"

Valkyrie quickly thought of another lie "Poster board," she said "I need poster board for a presentation at school."

"Oh I will just pop down the street and grab some, it will be good to get Alice out of the house."

"OK thanks mum, bye love you."

"Bye sweety."

Valkyrie hung up.

"That bitch is going down." She breathed

"I'm with you," Beu said pulling a delicate knife out of her pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to those who review :) reviews make me happy, I didn't actually expect to get any reviews at all! I also want to say thanks to all who read my stories THANKYOOOOOOOOUUU! Well thanks haha bye.  
Sparrow xx**

They made a quick stop at Beu's hotel so she could grab her stuff. She walked out with a suitcase and a small leather bag and put the suitcase in the back.

Beu sat quietly holding the leather bag on her lap. The curiosity was getting to Valkyrie but she knew Tanith would snap first so she was patient.

Finally the curiosity overcame Tanith, "What's in the bag?" she asked pointing at the bag on Beu's lap.

"Stuff," Beu replied

"What kind of stuff?"

"My knives,"

"Can I have a look?"

"No, maybe later."

"Pretty please."

Beu smiled and shook her head, "What are you ninety or three?" she replied passing Tanith the bag

"Sometimes I wonder too," Skulduggery muttered

Tanith opened the bag "Cool," she said "Can I take one out?"

"I rather you didn't, you're a sword lady not a knife lady."

Valkyrie unclipped her seatbelt and climbed in the back, sitting next to Tanith. "Woah," she murmured when she looked in the bag.

"Do you still have that knife I gave you for your birthday?" Skulduggery asked

"Of course," Beu said reaching over and pulling a knife from the bag. It had an intricate ivory handle with a little elephant on it and the blade glimmered in the sunlight.

"Ah, it is beautiful isn't it?" Skulduggery said

"Yes, I didn't know you had a knack for choosing great knives."

"It served us well, didn't it?"

"_She_ severed us well, yes _she_ did."

Tanith and Valkyrie exchanged looks but said nothing as a tear rolled down Beu's pale cheek. Beu took her bag back and sat it on the floor next to her feet.

She spent the rest of the ride back to the hotel staring out the window silently.

Valkyrie knew that the war had been violent and gruesome. Enough to send anyone mad and this girl had been right in the middle of it.

When they got the hotel Beu checked in. She was on the same floor as Skulduggery and Valkyrie, only a few doors down.

Valkyrie told Skulduggery she was going to ask Beu to dinner and left. When Valkyrie got to Beu's room she knocked and waited for a reply. Beu opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw Valkyrie.

"Hello," she said

"Hey," Valkyrie said "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Beu opened the door for Valkyrie and led the way into the lounge room. Valkyrie saw the knives on the coffee table.

"Well this is an appropriate place for a knife collection." Valkyrie teased

Beu laughed "It's to scare off any house keepers."

"Good tactics girl, good tactics."

Beu laughed again "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, we're going out for dinner later, would you like to come?"

"I don't want to intrude," Beu said looking at the ground

"You wouldn't be. Tanith's coming."

"Well if you insist,"

"I do."

"Okay."

Valkyrie clapped and jumped excitedly "See you there Beu!" she called as she left

Beu shook her head and sat on the sofa. She picked up a knife and lovingly cleaned it while humming a tune to herself. She walked into the bedroom and picked out a pretty dress. It was strapless and cinched at the waist. The skirt of it was floaty with a layer of chiffon underneath the cotton top. She left her hair out with the front of it pinned back out of her face. Lastly she strapped a knife sheath around her thigh and slipped a knife into it.

xXx

Valkyrie knocked on Beu's door once again and waited for an answer.

"Hello Valkyrie," Beu said when she opened the door

"Hi, are you ready? Skulduggery's waiting."

"Yep, hang on let me put my shoes on."

"We're walking,"

"Thank god we're not taking that horrid car."

Valkyrie watched as Beu pulled on some black flats with a black bow on the toe. Beu turned off all the lights and locked the door.

People gave them odd looks as they walked to the restaurant but they were used to it. Valkyrie didn't really blame them for the looks. They were an odd bunch after all. An incredibly skinny Irishman dressed in an impeccable suit and a fedora accompanied by muscled black-haired Irish girl and a blonde Englishwoman. A small Australian girl with a few little, white scars on her neck and arms trailed behind. They would have been a sight to behold. Valkyrie had refused to let Skulduggery drive them to the restaurant in the Orange Beast. Tanith and Beu had agreed with her so they walked.

The restaurant was on Sydney harbour, right on the water and the doors actually opened up onto the beach. They sat at their table. Tanith shot a steely glare at a man who was gawking at her in the tight, red dress. Valkyrie's dress was a little more modest although it had a similar cut to Tanith's.

A waiter walked over to their table, he was obviously a little nervous, especially when Tanith leaned over the table to grab Valkyrie's purse. "What would you like to drink?" he asked

"I'll have a red wine thank you." Tanith said rifling through Valkyrie's purse for her mobile phone

"I'll have a Coke please," Valkyrie said

"I'll have a Coke as well," Beu said helping Tanith look through Valkyrie's purse

The man looked at Skulduggery "Would you like anything sir?"

"No thank you," he replied

"Very well, your drinks will be with you shortly." And with that he walked away

Tanith looked up "Good god Val, your purse in a bloody labyrinth."

"She's right," Beu said

"My purse is tiny," Valkyrie sighed "Give it here."

Tanith passed the purse over to Valkyrie who quickly looked through it before producing Tanith's mobile phone.

"Shut up," Tanith said scrolling through her messages

"I didn't say anything," Valkyrie smirked

"I said shut up."

Skulduggery chuckled

Tanith glared at him "You too mister."

Beu cracked up laughing and Valkyrie looked at her "What's so funny?"

"You lot are hilarious, you're like a group of old people who have been together for years."

Valkyrie smiled and rolled her eyes, "Here come our drinks," she said when she spotted the man carrying a tray of beverages.

The man placed each of their drinks in front of them.

Tanith held her glass of wine up in the air "Thank god for alcohol or I wouldn't be able to stand any of you." She declared looking at Skulduggery.

Valkyrie laughed at her friend and so did Beu. The waiter walked over with their menus and placed them on the table.

"What should I get?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery as she scanned the menu

"I don't know, you choose." He replied

"But they all sound so good."

"Don't forget I haven't eaten anything for hundreds of years."

"Just suggest something would you?"

"What about seafood? It is fitting."

"You're right," she said scanning the seafood section "I think I'll get seafood marinara."

"Good choice,"

"Tanith, Beu what are you guys getting?" she asked

"Beer battered flathead," Beu replied

"Seafood basket," Tanith said

"We're all getting something different, which means I can eat everyone else's food."

"And we can eat yours," Tanith replied

"We shall see," Valkyrie replied devilishly

A woman came over to collect their orders.

"Let's go out onto the sand," said Tanith eagerly

Beu nodded and took a huge gulp of Coke before weaving her way through the tables to the yellow sand. Tanith got up and ran after her, not quite matching her grace though.

"You coming?" Valkyrie asked as she got up to follow the others.

"And get these shoes dirty? Good god no." He replied

She laughed "Okay then, bye!" and with that she raced off

Before Valkyrie got to the sand she took off her shoes. Her feet burned on the hot sand but she didn't mind, if she kept running around her feet didn't hurt so much.

If Valkyrie thought they were a sight to behold before, they were even worse now. Three girls, a woman in her early twenties, a young lady in her late teens and a girl in her early teens. They got their fair share of stares and odd looks now. Especially since Tanith's dress was not meant to have someone running in it. Beu's dress was allot more practical, it was all flowy and gave her room to move. It wasn't almost skin-tight.

They ran around like fools for another fifteen minutes but being careful not to get sand on their dresses.

"Children!" Skulduggery called from the restaurant "It's time for dinner."

Tanith stuck her tongue out at him and stomped up towards the restaurant. Valkyrie and Beu trailed behind her, eager for food.

They sat down and practically drooled over their food.

"We have to discuss what we're going to do about these girls," Skulduggery said

"What about the girls?" Tanith replied a mouth full of fish

Beu cleared her mouth before she spoke "Weren't you listening?"

"Good god no, that's what he's for." She said pointing at Skulduggery

Skulduggery rolled his eyes "We have to bring the girls back here before the Kesl get to them."

"Damn, we aren't going to be staying in Sydney much longer are we?" Valkyrie sighed

"No we are not. We have a lead which we will be following tomorrow." Skulduggery told her

The three ate their food and they all walked back to their hotel.

**Not exactly so proud of this one but meh, here's chapter 6 :)**


End file.
